objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Metropolis
Object Metropolis will be an object show created by Redostone's Channel. It will become his main series. Hosts *Skyscraper *Windows 1.0 Contestants *Iron *Log *Plastic *Seedy *Orey *Hydrochlory *Textile *Sugar *Glassy *Dog Food *Chip *Naily *Plank *Brick *Cement *Gluey *Painty *Hammer *Tapey *Shovel *Fish Slice *Ladder *Drill *Celery *Floury *Watery *Creamy *Corny *Cheesy *Beefy *Chair *Table *Ruggy *Cupboard *Sofa *Patch O' Grass *Sapling *Deck Chair *Firepit *Mowey *Gnome *Doughny *Smoothy *Bready *Cheesecake *Yogurt *Coffee *Cappa *Shoe *Watch *Suity *Rucky *Ice Cream Sandwich *Pizza *Burger *Box Of Fries *Lemonade *Popcorny *Barbecue *Fridge *Lampy *Television *Microwave *Camera *Locky *Radiator *Exhausty *Wheel *Bladey *Ship Wheel *Snorkely *Lifebelt *Compass *Snowboardy *Wintery *Battery *Glovey *Remote *Habillée *Baguettes *Sacàmain *Police Helmet *Teapot *Telephone Box *Bonsai *Tōrō *Lucky Cat *Anvil *Hydranty *Megaphoney *Plungey *Wellington *Binoculary *Petroly *Pliers *Propeller *Ammo *Ducky *Darty *Boomer Development *2013 **c. October: RedoStone discovers the OSC. **November: RedoStone makes an 'object show' called Battle for California Holiday. It was not given this name until well into season 2. The show was not uploaded to YouTube, was pretty much just mathematical scorings and is probably lost to time now. *2014 **February: Battle for California Holiday season 1 ends. Pin won. *2015 **February: RedoStone first plays Minecraft. **c. June: RedoStone first gets the idea of creating a YouTube channel. He also first uses the term 'redostone' around this time. **c. December: First attempt of creating a YouTube channel. *2016 **January: First YouTube channel is partly deleted. **June: YouTube deletes all inactive accounts, fully deleting RedoStone's first channel. RedoStone also first gets the idea of literally going into Minecraft around this time. *2017 **July: Epic Games releases Fortnite, a massive competitor to Minecraft. **15th September: As he proceeds into secondary school, he gets a Google account again. **3rd November: Battle for BFDI episode 1 is released. *2018 **c. November: The Kid Who Would Be King is announced, which makes him think about his Minecraft project more. **December: Hypixel announces Hytale, putting Minecraft in even more danger. *2019 **15th February: The Kid Who Would Be King is released in cinemas in the UK. **25th March: RedoStone properly starts research on if going into Minecraft is actually possible. **May ***26th: RedoStone turns his school account into a YouTube channel, and publishes his first video, My INSANE PLAN to go into Minecraft, defeat Hytale and revive Minecraft Story Mode! ***30th: RedoStone makes his first BFB video. **June ***6th: RedoStone tells his school about his YouTube channel, and reaches 10 subscribers for the first time. Incorrect Username first joins. ***18th: RedoStone stops doing his Minecraft project after getting a comment from HAZARDSTARK Gaming. Object Metropolis (codenamed Object City) is first announced. ***22nd: Object City is renamed to Object Metropolis. ***26th: Progress starts on the episoe 1 script. ***28th: George Colby becomes the first person to help with writing. **July ***6th: More BFB 13 Sneak Peeks! (Update Video 8) is released, which was a massive success. ***8th: Voice acting video is first announced. ***17th: Old version of voice acting video is released. No-one signs up.